Meeting The Goldsteins
by QueenGenie16
Summary: original title Family. Lee comes to meet his boyfriends family. They just happened to be a big, loud and rowdy family. So Lee's nervous, who wouldn't be? Especially if that boyfriend "bullies" you. Lee/Biffy. Warning language.


**Title: Meet My Family**

**Fandom: Detentionaire**

**Pairing: Biff/Lee**

They'd been dating for three months. They were both guys, they were both teenagers, but they were both serious about their relationship.

Biffy T. Goldstein and Lee Ping were taking the next step; they were meeting each other's families. Biff had volunteered to go first – already having met Lee's mom, since she was his math teacher. So meeting his father and his grandma was a walk in the park.

Now it was Lee's turn. Biffy came from a big family – a big, big family. He has seven siblings, two parents as well as a whole bundle of uncles, cousins, aunts and grandparents.

So tonight Lee was coming to the family house. Well, manor – if you had that many kids you needed a big house. And it was Lee's lucky day, it was hockey night. And the entire family came over on hockey night.

And that brings us here. Where our lovely couple is standing outside Biff's family home and Lee gets all his anxiety out now.

Biff sighs and leans against his vehicle. "Look Lee, I love you, so my family will love you, okay?"

The smaller boy sighs back, "I know. But I'm scared – and if your family is anything like you. I'm going to be nervous purely for their sheer size."

He laughs, "you like my brothers. They're your age and once you get past the squirrel-brain attention span and the temper."

"I know your brothers?"

"And my twin sister."

"Okay."

"Okay, what? Let's go in."

"Alright." Lee muttered, grabbing the burlier boy's hand. "Let's go, you'll stay with me right?"

Biff wrapped his arm around Lee's neck, pulling him close. Kissing his forehead, he mumbled "you know it."

They walked into the manor; the large foyer echoing with the sounds of cheering and the announcers. "Yeah baby! SCORE!"

"Biffy is that you, you motherfucker?" A female voice hissed from one of the side hallways.

A female figure emerged out of the shadows. She was a hipster-styled girl with curvy hips and large breasts. She walked with swag, and spoke with conviction. "Oooh. Who's this?"

Biffy tightened his grip on his boyfriend. "This is Lee Ping. He's my boyfriend, so back the fuck off."

"Hi" Lee mumbled, waving awkwardly.

"Oooh, he's cute. Too bad you've got him tied up. I could use a new boy toy."

"Lee this is my twin sister Avalon. She's a little bit strange, but I gotta love her." Biff called, embracing his twin.

"Nice to meet you, babe."

Biff kissed Lee's forehead, "see one down. There's only like thirty or forty more to go."

Lee sighed, nodding "let's get on with it."

"Hold on." Avalon hissed, "the twins are in the kitchen. Lee knows them, right?"

Biff nodded leading Lee towards the house's kitchen. Inside the kitchen stood two long-haired teenage boys, scarfing down lots of food. Lee's eyes widened.

The two guys were Ned and Cyrus. Ned; the blond-haired, squirrel-brained and new-age skater and his twin brother Cyrus. Cyrus; the raven-haired and temperamental rocker. Two of the guys who'd clapped him on the back for his prank.

Biff sighed calling over two the twins. "Hey losers, come meet my boyfriend." The two boys turned and walked towards Biff and Lee.

"Ping! Long time no see."

"Prankster man, cool."

"Hi guys," Lee waved. His pale skin quickly flushing to a bright red.

The twins nodded, looking him up and down. "You're dating our brother." Cyrus growled out, his deep voice scaring the skinny boy.

"Yeah."

"That's good; Biffy needed a kindred spirit, for him to like commit to." Ned announced, looking at Lee.

"Thanks… I think." Lee mumbled, rubbing his neck.

"From Ned," Biff grunted "that's a complement. I never could see how he and his boyfriend could keep their relationship a secret for that long. You know with his attention span."

Lee nodded, "wait he has a boyfriend?"

Ned and Cyrus groaned. Biff sighed, "it's supposed to be a secret."

"It means the sonofabitch is too chicken to stand up for his relationship. To me, he's a fucking bitch." Cyrus growled – cracking his knuckles.

Ned growled, "do not judge him."

"I'll judge him as much as I fucking want." Cyrus hissed back, stepping towards his twin.

Ned stepped back, raising his hands "we shouldn't fight. It ruins the harmonious vibes present in the room."

Cyrus lowered his fist and sighed. "Fucking pacifist. Steve doesn't deserve you."

"STEVE!" Lee yelled, the words bursting out.

Ned turned towards his raven-haired twin. "You truly know how to wreck a good vibe day." His twin only hung his head and nodded.

"You're dating Steve? Like Steve, football Steve." Lee asked, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

Ned nodded and walked back to the counter. The counters were covered with game night snacks and foods.

Biff grabbed his boyfriend's hand. "Ned would like you to keep it too yourself. Steve doesn't want anyone to know."

Lee nodded and approached the skater, "I won't say anything. But you shouldn't let him use you, if he won't be public about it – end it." The skater just nodded and grabbed a plate of food.

"I get it. And I have been considering it. But his spirit isn't malicious when we're together. He does care."

"But he cares about his reputation more. That's the problem." Cyrus grumbled filling his own plate with food.

Ned scowled, "enough it's drowning the vibes. We should go watch the game, they might be worried."

Biff loaded up a plate, "they won't be. You ready babe."

Lee nodded and blushed. The twins smiled "don't worry; you'll at least know us."

The long walk down the hallway towards the den felt like eternity. Although Lee had wished it was longer. The room was filled with burly men and beautiful women. And cigarette smoke, can't forget the cigarette smoke.

One of the largest men in the room coughed, turning the couple's attention to him. "Biffy, who's this?"

Biff sighed and wrapped his arm around Lee. "Dad, this is Lee Ping. He's my boyfriend."

The burlier man looked at the skinny boy. "Hmm, welcome to the family, I suppose. We'll need to get some meat on his bones. Or he'll be just like Cyrus and Ned – too skinny." And a chorus of agreement rippled through the room.

"That's perfect darling!" A chipper voice called, revealing a woman who looked like she stepped right out of a catalogue. "I just love him."

"Mom – he's my boyfriend, not a new shirt. You can't just love him."

The woman laughed, "yes I can. He's just darling."

The big guy sighed. Kissing Lee on the cheek, he seemingly ignored the jeers. "You ready to get the big introduction?"

Lee nodded, grabbing his boyfriend's large hand. Biff led him around the room, "this is Nicky, Raine, Nolan, Devon, Sally, you know Ned and Cyrus, Aunty Trina…"


End file.
